A number of different portable fish houses have been invented in the past, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,020 to Masuda, et al, issued Apr. 29, 1986 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,247 issued to Hinz Dec. 16, 1980, as well as a number of other tents and fish houses. The concept of providing a hinged base or sled to provide a housing within which the frame and cover may be compactly stored is illustrated in the Masuda U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,020; however, neither this patent nor any of the other known prior art, provides a collapsible housing in which fishermen can stand up with room to move around.
The present invention relates to a portable fish house unit which provides a carrying housing or base unit within which the housing frame structure and flexible protective covering can be stored and transported.